


I Never Meant to Break Your Heart

by Skylar_Inkstone



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Inkstone/pseuds/Skylar_Inkstone
Summary: Trixie says a tearful goodbye to Katya.





	I Never Meant to Break Your Heart

“Trixie please!” Katya’s face was streaming with tears, her heart twisting viciously in her chest.

            “I can’t. I’m so sorry Katya. I… It’s out of my control. I have to go.” Trixie herself was crying, fighting to keep her voice steady. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered softly.

            “Please,” choked out Katya. “Trixie, please. Please don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone.”

            Trixie squeezed her eyes close, uselessly fighting against her tears. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, her voice quiet. “I have to go.”

            Katya felt dizzy, her head spinning. “Please,” she pleaded weakly. “Trixie, please! I can’t do this on my own.”

            Through her tears, Trixie smiled softly, fondness equally mixed with heartbreak. “You’re too full of life to not be able to achieve things on your own.”

            “Not without you. Never without you,” Katya sobbed brokenly.

            Trixie let loose a jarring sob, battling her tears. “I love you Katya. Never forget that. I hope you find love with someone who loves you as much as you love them. I hope you find the right person.”

            “But I’ve already found the right person,” Katya wailed, her chest tightening with heartbreak. “You’re that person. You can’t leave me Trixie!”

            “I’m so sorry. Goodbye Yekatrina,” Trixie whispered roughly. She then reached down and placed a gentle kiss on Katya’s forehead. “Forgive me,” she murmured, her tears splashing down into Katya’s hair.

            And suddenly the room started to spin around, faster and faster, Trixie remaining a fixed point until she wasn’t there anymore and it was suddenly all dark and black and the only feelings left was hopelessness and heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if I'm going to just leave this here as a one-shot or if I'm going to continue it. Anyways, come talk to me on Tumblr, I'm @our-blood-is-our-ink.


End file.
